Wendell Berry Bibliography
Novels *1960 – Nathan Coulter *1967 – A Place on Earth *1974 – The Memory of Old Jack *1988 – Remembering *1996 – A World Lost *2000 – Jayber Crow *2004 – Hannah Coulter *2006 – Andy Catlett: Early Travels Non-Fiction *1969 – The Long-Legged House *1970 – The Hidden Wound *1971 – The Unforeseen Wilderness: Kentucky's Red River Gorge *1972 – A Continuous Harmony: Essays Cultural & Agricultural *1977 – The Unsettling of America: Culture and Agriculture *1981 – The Gift of Good Land: Further Essays Cultural and Agricultural *1981 – Recollected Essays: 1965-1980 *1983 – Standing by Words *1986 – Meeting the Expectations of the Land: Essays in Sustainable Agriculture and Stewardship *1987 – Home Economics: Fourteen Essays *1990 – Descendants and Ancestors of Captain James W. Berry *1990 – Harlan Hubbard: Life and Work *1990 – What Are People For? *1991 – Standing on Earth: Selected Essays *1992 – Sex, Economy, Freedom & Community *1996 – Another Turn of the Crank *2000 – Grace: Photographs of Rural America *2000 – Life Is a Miracle *2001 – In the Presence of Fear: Three Essays for a Changed World *2002 – The Art of the Commonplace: The Agrarian Essays of Wendell Berry *2003 – Citizens Dissent: Security, Morality, and Leadership in an Age of Terror *2003 – Citizenship Papers *2004 – Tobacco Harvest: An Elegy *2005 – Blessed Are the Peacemakers: Christ's Teachings about Love, Compassion & Forgiveness *2005 – The Way of Ignorance and Other Essays *2009 – Bringing It to the Table: On Farming and Food *2010 – Imagination in Place *2010 – What Matters? Economics for a Renewed Commonwealth *2011 – The Poetry of William Carlos Williams of Rutherford *2012 – It All Turns on Affection: The Jefferson Lecture and Other Essays *2014 – Distant Neighbors: The Selected Letters of Wendell Berry and Gary Snyder *2015 – Our Only World: Ten Essays *2017 – The Art of Loading Brush: New Agrarian Writings Children's Books *2008 – Whitefoot: A Story from the Center of the World Short Story Collections *1986 – The Wild Birds: Six Stories of the Port William Membership *1992 – Fidelity: Five Stories *1994 – Watch With Me and Six Other Stories of the Yet-Remembered Ptolemy Proudfoot and His Wife, Miss Minnie, Née Quinch *2012 – A Place in Time: Twenty Stories of the Port William Membership *2017 – The Art of Loading Brush: New Agrarian Writings Poetry Collections *1964 – The Broken Ground *1968 – Openings *1970 – Farming: A Hand Book *1971 – The Country of Marriage *1974 – An Eastward Look *1975 – Sayings and Doings *1977 – Clearing *1980 – A Part *1982 – The Wheel *1985 – Collected Poems: 1957-1982 *1985 – Window Poems *1987 – Sabbaths: Poems *1988 – Traveling at Home *1994 – Entries *1995 – The Farm *1998 – A Timbered Choir: The Sabbath Poems 1979-1997 *1999 – The Selected Poems of Wendell Berry *2002 – The Gift of Gravity, Selected Poems, 1968-2000 *2004 – Sabbaths 2002 *2005 – Given: New Poems *2008 – The Mad Farmer Poems *2008 – Sabbaths 2006 *2010 – Leavings *2011 – Sabbaths 2009 *2012 – New Collected Poems *2013 – This Day: Sabbath Poems Collected and New 1979-2013 *2014 – Terrapin and Other Poems *2015 – Sabbaths 2013 *2016 – A Small Porch *2016 – Roots to the Earth *2018 – Sabbaths 2016 Short Stories *1985 – Thicker Than Liquor *1985 – The Wild Birds *1991 – Are You All Right? *1991 – The Discovery of Kentucky *1991 – The Hurt Man *1992 – Pray Without Ceasing *1992 – A Jonquil for Mary Penn *1992 – Making It Home *1992 – Fidelity *1994 – Nearly to the Fair *1994 – Turn Back the Bed *1994 – A Consent *1994 – A Half-Print of Old Darling *1994 – The Solemn Boy *1994 – The Lost Bet *1994 – Watch with Me *1997 – A Friend of Mine *1997 – The Inheritors *2011 – Nothing Living Lives Alone *2012 – The Girl in the Window *2012 – Fly Away, Breath *2012 – Down in the Valley Where the Green Grass Grows *2012 – Burley Coulter's Fortunate Fall *2012 – A Burden *2012 – A Desirable Woman *2012 – Misery *2012 – Andy Catlett: Early Education *2012 – Drouth *2012 – Stand By Me *2012 – Not a Tear *2012 – The Dark Country *2012 – A New Day *2012 – Mike *2012 – Who Dreamt This Dream? *2012 – The Requirement *2012 – An Empty Jacket *2012 – At Home *2012 – Sold *2012 – A Place in Time *2015 – Dismemberment *2015 – One Nearly Perfect Day *2015 – How It Went Poems *1964 – Elegy *1964 – Observance *1964 – Boone *1964 – Green and White *1964 – A Man Walking and Singing *1964 – The Companions *1964 – The Aristocracy *1964 – The Bird Killer *1964 – An Architecture *1964 – Canticle *1964 – Sparrow *1964 – A Music *1964 – To Go By Singing *1964 – The Wild *1964 – May Song *1964 – The Fear of Darkness *1964 – The Plan *1964 – The Guest *1964 – The Thief *1964 – The Broken Ground *1964 – November twenty six nineteen hundred sixty three *1968 – The Thought of Something Else *1968 – The Snake *1968 – March Snow *1968 – My Great-Grandfather's Slaves *1968 – October 10 *1968 – The Cold *1968 – To My Children, Fearing for Them *1968 – The Winter Rain *1968 – April Woods: Morning *1968 – The Finches *1968 – The Porch over the River *1968 – Before Dark *1968 – The Dream *1968 – The Sycamore *1968 – The Meadow *1968 – Against the War in Vietnam *1968 – Dark with Power *1968 – In Memory: Stuart Egnal *1968 – The Want of Peace *1968 – The Peace of Wild Things *1968 – Grace *1968 – To Think of the Life of a Man *1968 – Marriage *1968 – Do Not Be Ashamed *1968 – Window Poems *1968 – To a Siberian Woodsman *1968 – A Discipline *1968 – A Poem of Thanks *1968 – Envoy *1969 – The Design of the House: Ideal and Hard Time *1969 – The Handing Down *1969 – Three Elegiac Poems *1970 – The Man Born to Farming *1970 – The Stones *1970 – The Supplanting *1970 – Sowing *1970 – The Familiar *1970 – The Farmer Among the Tombs *1970 – For the Rebuilding of a House *1970 – The Springs *1970 – Water *1970 – Rain *1970 – Sleep *1970 – To Know the Dark *1970 – Winter Night Poem for Mary *1970 – Winter Nightfall *1970 – February 2, 1968 *1970 – March 22, 1968 *1970 – The Morning's News *1970 – Enriching the Earth *1970 – A Wet Time *1970 – The Silence *1970 – In This World *1970 – The New Roof *1970 – A Praise *1970 – On the Hill Late at Night *1970 – The Barn *1970 – The Buildings *1970 – The Seeds *1970 – The Wish to Be Generous *1970 – Air and Fire *1970 – The Lilies *1970 – Independence Day *1970 – A Standing Ground *1970 – Song in a Year of Catastrophe *1970 – The Current *1970 – The Mad Farmer Revolution *1970 – The Contrariness of the Mad Farmer *1970 – The Farmer and the Sea *1970 – Earth and Fire *1970 – The Mad Farmer in the City *1970 – The Birth (Near Port William) *1970 – Awake at Night *1970 – Prayers and Sayings of the Mad Farmer *1970 – The Satisfactions of the Mad Farmer *1970 – The Bringer of Water *1970 – A Letter *1970 – Meditation in the Spring Rain *1970 – A Failure *1970 – The Grandmother *1970 – The Illumination of the Kentucky Mountain Craftsman *1970 – The Wages of History *1970 – The Heron *1970 – September 2, 1969 *1970 – The Farmer, Speaking of Monuments *1970 – The Sorrel Filly *1970 – To the Unseeable Animal *1971 – The Old Elm Tree by the River *1971 – Poem *1971 – Breaking *1971 – The Country of Marriage *1971 – Zero *1971 – Prayer after Eating *1971 – Her First Calf *1971 – Kentucky River Junction *1971 – Manifesto: The Mad Farmer Liberation Front *1971 – A Marriage, an Elegy *1971 – The Arrival *1971 – A Song Sparrow Singing in the Fall *1971 – The Mad Farmer Manifesto: The First Amendment *1971 – Planting Trees *1971 – The Wild Geese *1971 – The Silence *1971 – Anger Against Beasts *1971 – At a Country Funeral *1971 – The Recognition *1971 – Planting Crocuses *1971 – Praise *1971 – The Gathering *1971 – A Homecoming *1971 – Leaving Home *1971 – The Mad Farmer's Love Song *1971 – The Strangers *1971 – The Cruel Plumage *1971 – Testament *1971 – The Clear Days *1971 – To William Butler Yeats *1971 – Song *1971 – The Asparagus Bed *1971 – Poem for J. *1971 – Inland Passages *1971 – An Anniversary *1977 – History *1977 – Where *1977 – The Clearing *1977 – Work Song *1977 – From the Crest *1977 – The Bed *1977 – Reverdure *1980 – Stay Home *1980 – To Gary Snyder *1980 – For the Hog Killing *1980 – Goods *1980 – The Adze *1980 – The Cold Pane *1980 – Falling Asleep *1980 – A Purification *1980 – A Dance *1980 – The Fear of Love *1980 – Seventeen Years *1980 – To What Listens *1980 – Woods *1980 – The Lilies *1980 – Forty Years *1980 – A Meeting *1980 – Another Descent *1980 – Below *1980 – The Star *1980 – The Hidden Singer *1980 – The Necessity of Faith *1980 – To the Holy Spirit *1980 – Ripening *1980 – The Way of Pain *1980 – We Who Prayed and Wept *1980 – Grief *1980 – Fall *1980 – An Autumn Burning *1980 – A Warning to My Readers *1980 – Creation Myth *1980 – The First *1980 – Walking on the River Ice *1980 – Throwing Away the Mail *1980 – Except *1980 – For the Future *1980 – Traveling at Home *1980 – July, 1773 *1980 – The Slip *1980 – Horses *1982 – Requiem *1982 – Elegy *1982 – Rising *1982 – Desolation *1982 – The Strait *1982 – The Law That Marries All Things *1982 – Setting Out *1982 – Song (1) *1982 – From the Distance *1982 – Letter *1982 – Returning *1982 – To Tanya at Christmas *1982 – Song (2) *1982 – The River Bridged and Forgot *1982 – The Gift of Gravity *1982 – Song (3) *1982 – The Wheel *1982 – The Dance *1982 – Passing the Strait *1982 – Our Children, Coming of Age *1982 – Song (4) *1982 – In Rain *1990 – A Poem of Difficult Hope *1994 – For the Explainers *1994 – A Marriage Song *1994 – Voice Late at Night *1994 – The Record *1994 – A Parting *1994 – One of Us *1994 – Thirty More Years *1994 – The Wild Rose *1994 – The Blue Robe *1994 – The Venus of Botticelli *1994 – In a Motel Parking Lot, Thinking of Dr. Williams *1994 – To My Mother *1994 – On a Theme of Chaucer *1994 – The Reassurer *1994 – Let Us Pledge *1994 – The Vacation *1994 – A Lover's Song *1994 – Anglo-Saxon Protestant Heterosexual Men *1994 – Air *1994 – The Mad Farmer, Flying the Flag of Rough Branch, Secedes from the Union *1994 – Duality *1994 – The Three *1994 – To Hayden Carruth *1994 – Noguchi Fountain *1994 – Spring *1994 – Imagination *1994 – For an Absence *1994 – The Storm *1994 – In Extremis: Poems about My Father *1994 – Epitaph *1994 – Come Forth *2005 – Dust *2005 – In a Country Once Forested *2005 – Spring Haiku *2005 – To Tanya on My Sixtieth Birthday *2005 – They *2005 – Cathedral *2005 – Dante *2005 – All *2005 – The Pact *2005 – The Millennium *2005 – June Wind *2005 – A Small Theology *2005 – Why *2005 – The Rejected Husband *2005 – The Inlet *2005 – Listen! *2005 – In Art Rowanberry's Barn *2005 – A Stone Jug *2005 – Burley Coulter's Song for Kate Helen Branch *2005 – How to be a Poet (to remind myself) *2005 – Words *2005 – To a Writer of Reputation *2005 – Seventy Years *2005 – A Position *2005 – A Passing Thought *2005 – The Leader *2005 – The Ongoing Holy War Against Evil *2005 – Some Further Words *2005 – Lysimachia Nummularia *2010 – Like Snow *2010 – On the Theory of the Big Bang as the Origin of the Universe *2010 – Look It Over *2010 – A Letter (to Ed McClanahan) *2010 – A Letter (to my brother) *2010 – A Letter (to Hayden Carruth) *2010 – A Letter (to Ernest J. Gaines) *2010 – Give It Time *2010 – Questionnaire *2010 – And I Beg Your Parden *2010 – David Jones *2010 – Tu Fu *2010 – A Speech to the Garden Club of America (With thanks to Wes Jackson and in memory of Sir Albert Howard and Stan Rowe) *2010 – While Attending the Annual Convocation of Cause Theorists and Big Bangists at the Local Provincial Research University, the Mad Farmer Intercedes from the Back Row *2010 – Men Untrained to Comfort *2010 – Over the Edge Essays *1970 – A Secular Pilgrimage *1970 – Notes from an Absence and a Return *1970 – A Homage to Dr. Williams *1970 – The Regional Motive *1970 – Think Little *1970 – Discipline and Hope *1970 – In Defense of Literacy *1970 – Mayhem in the Industrial Paradise *1977 – The Unsettling of America *1977 – The Ecological Crisis as a Crisis of Character *1977 – The Ecological Crisis as a Crisis of Agriculture *1977 – The Ecological Crisis as a Crisis of Culture *1977 – Living in the Future: The "Modern" Agricultural Ideal *1977 – The Use of Energy *1977 – The Body and the Earth *1977 – Jefferson, Morrill, and the Upper Crust *1977 – Margins *1990 – Damage *1990 – Healing *1990 – A Remarkable Man *1990 – Harry Caudill in the Cumberlands *1990 – A Few Words in Favor of Edward Abbey *1990 – Wallace Stegner and the Great Community *1990 – Style and Grace *1990 – Writer and Region *1990 – The Responsibility of the Poet *1990 – God and Country *1990 – A Practical Harmony *1990 – An Argument for Diversity *1990 – What Are People For? *1990 – Waste *1990 – Economy and Pleasure *1990 – The Pleasures of Eating *1990 – The Work of Local Culture *1990 – Why I Am Not Going to Buy a Computer *1990 – Feminism, the Body, and the Machine *1990 – Word and Flesh *1990 – Nature as Measure *1995 – Farming and the Global Economy *1995 – Conserving Communities *1995 – Conserving Forest Communities *1995 – Private Property and the Common Wealth *1995 – The Conservation of Nature and the Preservation of Humanity *1995 – Health Is Membership *2003 – A Citizen's Response to "The National Security Strategy of the United States of America" *2003 – Thoughts in the Presence of Fear *2003 – The Failure of War *2003 – Going to Work *2003 – In Distrust of Movements *2003 – Twelve Paragraphs on Biotechnology *2003 – Let the Farm Judge *2003 – The Total Economy *2003 – A Long Job, Too Late to Quit *2003 – Two Minds *2003 – The Prejudice Against County People *2003 – The Whole Horse *2003 – Stupidity in Concentration *2003 – Watershed and Common wealth *2003 – The Agrarian Standard *2003 – Tuscany *2003 – Is Life a Miracle? *2005 – Paragraphs from a Notebook *2005 – The Commerce of Violence *2005 – A Forest Conversation *2005 – Local Economies to Save the Land of the People *2005 – Less Energy, More Life *2005 – Caught in the Middle *2005 – On Receiving One of the Dayton Literary Peace Prizes *2005 – Our Deserted Country *2005 – For the 50-Year Farm Bill *2005 – On Being Asked for "A Narrative for the Future" *2009 – Against the Death Penalty *2009 – The Cost of Displacement *2013 – To Break The Silence Category:Author Bibliographies